


Sanji Size Queen

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rubber, Yaoi, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bad habit he couldn’t break. Not that Luffy seemed to mind. Born on phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanji Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sanji Size Queen

It was a bad habit he couldn’t break. Not that Luffy seemed to mind. Born on phone

-x-

Not many knew this but Sanji was actually bi. Sure he loved the ladies and would never kick a woman, but there was a part of him that wanted to be loved. To not just do the loving, but feel the thrill of domination, to be taken and loved by a man.

He made a promise to himself though, he would only fall for a guy who was bigger than him. Sanji was no slouch in the size department, soft and erect he was a solid 8 inches.

Pretty hard to measure up to. That is till he met his captain. Monkey D. Luffy, rubber man and future King of the Pirates.

Sanji had a major size Queen mode. When he saw a big dick he felt his insides heat up. His hunger burned to taste it, his pucker twitched to be filled, and his manhood throbbed excitedly. It was a bad habit and one he knew he should break. It’d get him into trouble one day.

Never had he seen a cock as big as Luffy’s. Benefits of being a rubber man through puberty. His length had grown quite well, 12 inches soft and 13 inches when fully erect.

He had caught a glimpse of his rod during the hot springs in Alabasta. The fully erect was when he spotted Luffy’s morning wood.

Since then he couldn’t stop thinking about it, or dreaming about it. He knew this could ruin everything, if Luffy wasn’t gay or didn’t like him that way he’d be out of the crew for good.

Still the hunger was just so strong, he often wondered how Luffy would react if he knew just how badly Sanji wanted to worship his cock. His imagination went back and forth on the topic.

Finally his cards fell into place. He was alone on the ship with Luffy, the crew drawing straws to see who would stay and who would go.

Luffy was disappointed. “Why don’t you take a nap, I’ll fix you up a snack, and wake you when it’s ready.”

“Really!” He brightened, giving the blonde a smile that had him blushing. Before Sanji could act he was glomped onto by Luffy.

Sanji shuddered, Luffy’s warmth sank into him at the close contact. “Thanks Sanji you are the best.” He fought back a whine as Luffy pulled away from him. One hand covertly shielded his crotch, he was hard, and the more it rubbed against the confines of his pants the painful and sensitive it was.

Luffy went down below to take a nap. Sanji had a bit of a case of jelly legs, he managed to make it into the kitchen though.

Sanji never jerked off, his hands were made for cooking, not fights or self pleasure. Guy or girl he was desperate to find someone to share the love with.

So he decided that Luffy would be the guy for him.

He finished making Luffy his snack. He stashed it away and was ready to put his plan into action.

His cock had been hard from the moment Luffy hugged him. As he worked in the kitchen his manhood throbbed as it rubbed in the confines of his tight pants.

He went down below and found the sleeping Luffy. His hands were behind his head, and his legs were spread. He snored softly, he was in deep already.

The whole crew knew how powerful Luffy’s sleeping was, outside of a major disaster or attack would stir him.

Sanji removed his shoes, bare feet walked quickly across the floor. As he moved he removed his tie and jacket. He found himself between Luffy’s legs.

Up close he could see the magnificent bulge Luffy made in his shorts. Even contained Sanji’s well trained nose caught the faintest aroma of arousal. ‘What kind of dream was he having?’

He palmed the bulge, feeling it twitch and throb under his touch. Luffy groaned in his sleep.

Sanji felt his own manhood throb, so he continued. He undid Luffy’s shorts with his teeth. ‘He goes commando!’ Sanji nearly lost it as his nose met with dark pubes. With the zipper down the boy’s monstrous manhood seeked freedom.

Sanji granted him it, by pulling down his shorts. Luffy’s semi hard dick snapped up and slapped his face.

Feeling his face get slapped by the massive tool, his whole body shuddered. Luffy’s scent hit him like a fresh tidal wave. His rubber man smell was such a rare aroma it was hard to describe, but having it sprinkled with the scent of arousal it was a mouth watering confection to say the least.

His length looked even bigger up close. He rubbed his cheek against it, letting the aroma wash him away.

Feeling joy, he laid kisses along the mighty shaft. Luffy’s penis twitched under Sanji’s care reach full arousal.

Sanji took a moment to marvel at his rod. Length and girth magnificent, not to mention the weight was excellent as well.

The blonde resumed his kisses, even going down to kiss Luffy’s big balls, before trailing back up to kiss the tip.

It was hot, Sanji could feel the heat of his manhood with his lips. The pleasure he felt made his own cock weep. He was already making a wet spot in his underwear.

Taking a second to glance at Luffy, the rubber man was still in a deep sleep. He mumbled something but still continued to snooze away.

‘Cute,’ he thought and returned his attention to the mighty behemoth before him. It was enough lip service, he moved down to the base and gave a long sloppy lick from the base to the tip.

As he licked, his lips curved up in a smirk and his eyes rolled up in bliss. The he licked again. Oh his taste buds sang at the taste of him.

He gave long licks wanting to savor the taste. It was nothing like he had tasted before, but he doubted even if he’d sucked a 100 dicks none would taste like his.

Taking some time out at the tip, he swirled his tongue around the head. It must have felt good because pre began to leak from the tip.

Sanji rewarded himself with some of Luffy’s pre. He licked the slit collecting the first few drops of precum. He shivered, eyes closing in absolute bliss.

His tongue teased and worked the cock hole, earning more of the clear fluid. This was but an appetizer for what was to come.

A burning question haunted Sanji’s mind and it was time to answer it. He wrapped his lips around the head and pulled. To his shock and amazement he stretched. ‘He gets even bigger!’ The thought alone made Sanji’s tight hole twitch. His body shivered as heat pooled in his loins. He was gonna blow but not yet. He refused to cum first.

He stretched Luffy’s cock till it stood at 20 inches. His mouth opened and Luffy’s penis snapped back to its 13 inch size. The manhood pulsed and began weeping pre.

Sanji quickly wrapped his lips around the head, sucking on the tip, and coating his tongue in the delicious substance. “Mmhhmmm!” He moaned, it came out a tad muffled since his mouth was full.

Enough games, he decided. He was so close it hurt. He started taking Luffy into his mouth, his long flesh gliding over his tongue, his taste buds singing in praise.

His long dick reached the back of his throat. Sanji relaxed and continued, taking him deeper. He soon had 10 inches in his mouth.

He moaned, sending hot vibrations across Luffy’s rod. He pulled back and took in a deep breath through his nose.

Luffy’s musk filled his senses, making his penis twitch more. His underwear was soaked with pre.

Sanji steadied himself, and proceeded to worship Luffy’s cock with his mouth. You probably couldn’t see it but the blonde was smiling as he licked and bobbed, back and forth over Luffy’s penis.

He continued to moan, and lick, and suck with enough practice he got down another inch. ‘I wonder if I can suck him down to the root and get him to cum before he wakes up.’ He spared a glance up, to check on Luffy’s sleeping face, only to freeze as he met Luffy’s eyes.

He froze, like Chopper infront of a cannon, (deer caught in the head lights).

There was no explaining this, he was caught red handed. His mouth around his captain’s dick. He didn’t know what Luffy was going to say or do.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for what would come. Luffy did speak, saying two words that Sanji never expected to hear.

“Keep going.” His eyes widened. He looked up at Luffy with a mix of shock, confusion and joy. Following his captain’s order, he went back to sucking Luffy’s shaft.  
The experience felt completely different now, as he was watched by Luffy the whole time. His lips, mouth, and tongue worshipped his length.

A rubber hand came down and laced his fingers in the blonde’s hair. Sanji moaned, and gazed into Luffy’s eyes as he bobbed back and forth.

‘Luffy does it feel good, I love your big dick. I want you so bad, please let me love you!’ He worked faster and faster. ‘Cum Luffy please I’m going crazy.’

Luffy seemed to sense his distress. He grabbed the back of his head and forced him down his shaft. He swallowed the last two inches and his nose was buried in Luffy’s pubes.

His eyes rolled up, he was gonna jizz his pants, but thankfully Luffy gave in and came first. Hot seed pouring down the blonde’s throat.

Luffy filled his belly for a bit before pulling back to flood Sanji’s mouth.

Sanji came so hard he thought he was gonna pass out. He soaked right through his underwear and the rest of the seed ran down his legs.

The only thing keeping him focused was the fact that he didn’t want to waste a drop of Luffy’s delicious essence.

He felt the fresh baby batter splash along his tongue and fill his mouth, there was so much. He gulped down a mouth full only to get more semen as a reward.

To his surprise drinking all of Luffy’s seed caused him to have another orgasm. His penis twitched as his balls released another wave.

Once Luffy’s cock had finished cumming. Sanji got to work cleaning his still hard length. His tongue ran along his length collecting any more of his essence.

“Sanji.” Luffy spoke, for the first time in a long time.

“Yes Luffy.” He was nervous.  
“Was this some kind of joke, I thought you were straight.”

“It’s no joke, I’m actually bi.”

“So why me?”

Sanji blushed. “Well you see I’m a bit of a size queen. I only want to be dominated by a man bigger than me.”

Luffy grinned. “You like my big dick Sanji?” he asked rubbing his cock against his cheek.

“Oh yes!” He shivered. “But I also like you I’m a size queen but I still have to like the man attached to the cock.”

“That’s good.” His neck stretched and he captured the blonde’s lips. Sanji moaned into the kiss. “That was still pretty naughty of you.”

“I’m not sorry, but I did fix you something special as a peace offering.” He wouldn’t regret what he did.

Luffy chuckled. “I won’t ask for an apology, but you still should have told me, so I think my cook needs a little punishment.” Sanji’s pants and boxers were yanked down, causing his soaked manhood to flop free.

The rubber man understood, they were pirates they chased their dreams no matter what. Luffy guessed Sanji’s been dreaming of this for awhile now.

His cook now naked was set on his knees his plump ass stuck up in the air. Luffy spread his cheeks, and gazed upon his tight pucker.

The pink hole twitched in excitement. “Luffy please, I’ve never.”

“Relax this will feel good.” Luffy then kissed his hole. His tongue flicking the pucker.

Sanji moaned, and his body trembled. His tight pucker folded quickly years of dreaming of getting fucked making his body more than willing.

Another of Sanji’s internal questions was answered as Luffy’s long tongue grew longer. Being rubber it stretched sinking deeper and deeper.

He wiggled his hips as his ass was frenched and deep. Luffy’s tongue wiggled and curled, getting his insides nice and wet while stretching him out.

“Ohh Luffy, fuck!” His sweet spot got licked and Sanji nearly collapsed from the pleasure.

Luffy’s tongue stretched till it was 13 inches inside him. Then he really let loose, it wiggled and curled, retracting only to shoot back in.

It was by far the greatest rim job ever. No man could compete with a rubber man. Better yet no man could compete with Luffy who thought of using his power in such a way.

Just when he felt like he was gonna cum. Luffy’s hand came around and squeezed the base. Sanji groaned and wiggled his hips, his release locked. “Luffy please let me cum!”

Luffy ignored him, this was meant to be punishment after all. He focused his tongue fucking and jabbed Sanji’s sweet spot again and again. His tongue made waves insides his ass, wiggling and rolling making the blonde writhe. “Ohh Luffy please.” His hips bucked, but Luffy stretched his finger and kept him locked.

As soon as Sanji had a dry orgasm Luffy stopped his rim job and pulled his tongue back. Sanji whined at the loss.

He didn’t remain empty for long as Luffy lined up his slick manhood to his wet stretched hole.

Sanji’s heart was racing. As the tip of Luffy’s monster of a cock kissed his hole, he prayed this wasn’t a dream.

A moment of fear gripped him and he thought as soon as Luffy entered him he’d find himself back in the kitchen or in his bed. Nothing to show for it but cum soaked boxers or sheets.

He felt pressure at his entrance his inner walls opening up as the fat head breached him. “Ahh!” It hurt at first, as expected of one so big, but the pleasure soon over powered him.

Luffy went slow, and countered the pain by letting his thumb tease Sanji’s cock head. The friction and fullness filled Sanji with so much pleasure. He didn’t even mind the light pain as it was a reminder that this was real.

For what felt like forever Sanji was filled. Inch after glorious inch filled his tight ass. His hole greedily swallowed him up. Moans of pleasure spilled from his mouth.

He felt so full and only got fuller. His channel stretched wide around his length and girth. Then he felt it, Luffy’s pubes brushing against his ass. He had taken it all.

Luffy whistled. “You look good stuffed.” His finger ran along his stretched out ring. Feeling it spasm around his cock.

“Luffy…it hurts…” he was talking about his still bound cock.

“Can’t have that.” Luffy released his length and placed both hands on the blonde’s hips. He began to move giving long powerful thrusts and Sanji came.

As he spilled his seed all over the floor Luffy fucked him. Making his cock bounce and bob with each new thrust. His seed went everywhere, splattering his chest, abs and all over the sheets and floor.

Sanji couldn’t hold back as he moaned, the ship was empty thank goodness. His pleasure fueled moans rattled the ship, and Luffy’s thrusts shook him to his core.

Each thrust Luffy hit his sweet spot before burying himself deep into Sanji’s body. His big balls slapped against Sanji’s, causing a unique ripple of pleasure to course through his crotch. Not to mention each thrust made his dick bounce and slap his abs. Faster and faster the feeling of emptyness lasting only a second before he was filled again.

Sanji kept cumming, he couldn’t help it. This was his dream, and Luffy never let his high fall. Milking his prostate and draining his balls.

With each new orgasm Sanji tightened feeling every inch of Luffy’s big cock. No matter how tight he became Luffy kept fucking him.

Sanji’s eyes were rolled up, a trickle of drool running down his chin. His body was trembling from orgasm after orgasm. His cock wasn’t even hard anymore, he just had a stream of semen coming from it.

Finally he felt it, the twitch and expansion of Luffy’s cock, and his heart fluttered at the thought of being filled with Luffy’s cum. To his surprise and disappointment the cock withdrew from his ass. “No!”

Spurt after spurt fired and splattered Sanji’s ass. Luffy stroked his cock, shooting his seed all over Sanji’s back. “Punishment over, next time I’ll fill you up proper.”

Sanji shuddered as he was pelted with cum, the smell covered his own and it was fantastic, but Luffy’s words sobbered him up. “Next time?”

Luffy smiled at him. “What? Did you want this to be a one time thing?”

“No!” He glomped on Luffy, kissing him hungrily. Luffy kissed back and the two made out. “Your food in the kitchen.”

“Yay food,” he slapped Sanji’s ass. “You get showered up.”

“Yes captain.” Luffy left to eat and Sanji got up on shaky legs. He half walked half limped to the showers and began to get clean.

The water washed away the cum and sweat from his body. Luffy did a real number on his hole. He could still feel it gaping wide. It’d be awhile before his ass recovered. Sanji didn’t care he was already looking forward to the next time he would have that glorious manhood inside him. He wanted to be marked inside and out.

After his shower he didn’t bother getting dressed, he cleaned up the mess he made on the floor, the crew would be gone for hours after all. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Luffy had the same idea as him.

He sat there in all his naked glory, his cock at half fast. “Luffy may I suck your cock?”

Luffy grinned and spread his legs. “Sure Sanji.” Sanji settled himself at Luffy’s feet, and began to worship the male’s penis.

The rubber man ate while his cock was licked and sucked. Sanji was able to get a nice fresh batch of baby batter before the crew came back.

It was no surprise Sanji was hopelessly addicted no surprise for a size queen like him. Luffy sure didn’t mind.

End


End file.
